


Doujinshi /In my other world.../Utopia II

by Jelly Rie (MoodyBeach)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyBeach/pseuds/Jelly%20Rie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Doujinshi /In my other world.../Utopia II

This is in fact a doujin....

Find the first pages below ,the whole thing is available here ,(it goes more explicit....)

  
https://jelly-rie.livejournal.com/15024.html

(Anonymous comments are available on my Livejournal too)

Thank you :-)


End file.
